


Marked

by mm8



Series: MMoM [47]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cock Rings, Community: trope_bingo, Crossover, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Dildos, F/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Mind Control, Pegging, Rape/Non-con Elements, Retcon, Spit As Lube, Trope Bingo Round 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suzie finds her new mark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IantojJackh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantojJackh/gifts).



> IantojJackh asked for 'Sherlock/Torchwood: John/Suzie...something kinky and squicky'. Hope this fits the bill!
> 
> Many thanks to a_phoenixdragon for beta-ing.

The moment Suzie entered the pub and did a quick glance, she found her mark. He was on the short side, a bit pale with sandy blond hair. There was something about him that she liked. As Suzie made a beeline to her target, never lifting her gaze from him, she noticed that he had a doctor's hands, like Owen's. They were steady even though it was obvious he had a couple pints in him by the empty glasses surrounding him. What made him extra special was that he was sitting at the end of the bar completely alone. Perfect.

Suzie strolled up to the bartender, smiling sweetly at him. "Hey Mike," she greeted. "How's Bridget and the kids?"

Mike was a doughy guy, with a bright smile and big dreams. He'd joined Pilgrim after his father died, finding himself at a loss about life and wanting answers. His ever present grin was still present on his face even now as he wiped down the counter of a dingy pub. "Hey there, Suzie. Haven't seen you round here in a while." Mike recited familiar pleasantries. "Yeah, um, Bridge and the kids are doing great. She's a bit exhausted, to be honest. I mean Trace is teething and Frank won't sleep—"

She feigned a frown and awed. "Poor things. Well, tell her we miss her at the meetings." 

"Oh, I do," Mike assured her. "Every week. Now what can I do you for, Suzie? I have a local brew on tap. It's—"

"I'll have whatever that gentleman," she pointed over to her target. "Has been drinking with a twist of lime."

The nerve below Mike's eye twitched and he made a face. "I—I dunno Suzie. I c—could get in trouble."

Suzie leaned forward, letting her cleavage show. "Has anyone come around asking questions? The men? Police?

The bartender fidgeted, shifting from foot to foot. "Well, _no_. But—"

She grasped his hand and squeezed it rather hard. "And no one ever will, Mike. Especially, if you don't tell. It's a secret, Mike. A secret between you and me. You can keep secrets, can't you, Mike?"

He bit his lower lip, looking away for a moment. "But… all of those guys…"

"Are fine," Suzie assured him sweetly, patting his hand. "They're all fine, Mike. But they won't be if you can't keep this one secret." She looked up at him beyond the view of her glasses and pouted. "And your _family_ won't be fine either if you can't keep this secret, Mike." Suzie paused, watching his face contort as her words sunk in. "So you will give him his drink?"

Immediately, Mike nodded and turned away to fix the drink. 

"Good boy," Suzie murmured, retreating to a high top table not too far away from the bar so she could watch the scene unfold. The blond man was about to signal for another drink when Mike came up and slide him one. The blond seemed confused for a moment, but Mike pointed over to Suzie. The mark twisted in her seat to see her, his face open, eyes already glazed over from drinking so much. Lovely. He lifted the laced drink in the air towards her and Suzie nodded back. 

Just another minute and the drug would take effect.

\----------------------------------------

The mark, _John_ , was on his back on her chaise lounge, legs in the air, pumping his fingers in and out of his ass, his fat cock was purple and standing erect, leaking pre-cum. It was a beautiful dick, Suzie had to admit. Purely perfect. Just the right length that got her off but not too huge that was massive. And God, it was thick. She might just have to take a ride on it after she was finished with him. A cock like that couldn't go to waste. She'd been smart when she had made him wear a cock ring. John was already a mess, panting heavily and they had barely gotten started.

John moaned as he added a fourth finger to the mix, fucking himself hopelessly. " _Please_ ," he begged. "Please I need it now." The hand that wasn't busy fucking himself reached over and brushed Suzie's leg, caressing the silk of the black stockings she wore. "Please fuck me."

Suzie slapped the doctor's hand away and spit on the realistic black dildo that was strapped to her body. It was average in size and curved upwards. She grinned wickedly as she ran the head of the dildo over John's puffy hole. 

John moaned wantonly as the cool cock passed over his entrance. "Please, please."

"Ride me," Suzie ordered. She relaxed on the chaise, her legs spread, and arms resting behind the back of the lounge. In a flash, he was up and straddling her, lining up the black cock with his asshole. John closed his eyes and leaned his head back as he lowered himself inch by inch until he was fully seated on the dildo. Suzie watched as he adjusted to the girth. His abs flexed with his breathing and Suzie stroked the doctor's tight stomach. He was really fit for his age. Suzie was rather enjoying that.

It had been a full minute, and John had not budged. She reached up and slapped his face, and not gently either. "Move, damn you," Suzie commanded. 

John's eyes bugged out for a second as he shook his head as a reflex. But he obeyed nevertheless, due to the mind control drug she had slipped into his drink. He began to bounce on the cock with vigor, his hands gripping the fabric of the chaise lounge. Sweat started dripping down his chest. John moaned as he lifted himself almost all the way off the dildo before he sank deeply back onto the cock. "God," he whimpered. "Oh God, yes. _Yes_." 

Suzie appreciated the way the John's large cock bounced as he rode the cock. Christ, he really did have a beautiful body. His face was so blissful. He was probably close too since he was riding more enthusiastically, using the back of the chaise lounge to steady himself. 

"Touch yourself," she said.

"Oh thank Christ," John sighed and licked his lips. 

' _Oh his tongue_ ', Suzie thought. She definitely had to put that tongue to good use before they were through. He reached down and began to jerk himself off, pumping his fat prick with rapid speed. A few strokes later, he began to grunt, ribbons of white cum spurting out and landing on one of her black silk stockings.

\----------------------------------------

Before he passed out from the Retcon, Suzie found out that _Dr._ John Watson (seemed like she had been correct about her assumption after all), was from London and staying at Park Plaza Cardiff for a conference. She'd told the cabbie that he was rather drunk and to make sure that he arrived safely.

All in all, John Watson was a rather good mark for a Friday night.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr- mm8fic  
> Add me on livejournal- mahmfic


End file.
